


MADASAKU WEEKEND 2019

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEKEND2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, same age au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Work for day 3 of the madasakuweekend2019 I did for the MadaSaku week-end of 2019 (I'm a bit late sowwy)day 1: soulmates/things whispered in the dark/you think I'm in love with youday 2: Yandere/Possessive/You belong to meday 3: Same age/ Jealousy/Your ego knows no bounds
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEKEND2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	MADASAKU WEEKEND 2019

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's laaaate  
> happy new year by the way (if it's the time for you)

SAME AGE AU:

Their mothers knew each other since college and wished deeply that their children would end up together. Sakura only thought of Madara as an annoying boy with a mouth too big for his own good. On the other hand, Madara adored the girl, Sakura Haruno was a fierce young girl that would never run in front of hardship. She was brave, nice, and intelligent. The young boy would follow her everywhere when then hung out together.

Sakura always teased Madara. He couldn’t catch a break around, she would play tricks on him and dare the boy to do stupid things. One time he jumped off of her wooden hut’s roof with an open umbrella to see if one could really fly. The only thing Madara managed was stitches on his chin and Sakura ended up grounded for a month.

When they were twelve, they got into separate classrooms and could only see each other for lunch break and during the P.E. lesson. Madara befriended Hashirama Senju, the golden boy of the classroom, and Hashirama introduced him to all his friends (a lot). Sakura was, on the contrary, bullied by her classmate and got into a lot of fights. Madara saw her crying one time and he brought hell to the bullies’ doorsteps. Sakura got angry at him saying she could take care of herself but Madara thought it was worth it.

When they reached fifteen, Sakura and Madara were reunited. She got along well with Hashirama, who became Madara’s best friend in the meantime. In mid-December Madara got into a huge fight with Hashirama about Tobirama Senju (Hashirama’s brother). Hashirama lost his cool for the first time and punched Madara hard. Madara answered and broke his nose. The two boys didn’t talk for three months and during these three months Sakura was always next to Madara. They were inseparable. However, Sakura was the one that helped the two boys to get over the fight.

Around their seventeenth birthday, Sakura started dating Tobirama Senju. They met through the creative writing club and were on the same wavelength. Madara didn’t speak to her during that time. He couldn’t smell Tobirama Senju and would fight with every time he was around. She was angry and went to see her friend like the fury she was. She screamed, he screamed, they screamed, and she slapped him. Madara stood in his room long after she left, his cheek burnt as much as the anger in Sakura’s eyes. Sakura broke up with Tobirama a month later and refused to speak to Madara during the month following the breakup.

Sakura got into med school and Madara sports university. They would meet a few times during the first year and gradually stopped getting in touch. Sakura was genuinely busy and didn’t have the time to make the trip to Konoha from Suna. As for Madara, he was a proud man that didn’t want her to know that he missed her dearly.  
They grew up, Sakura became a trauma surgeon and Madara a stuntman. They reached thirty and Madara broke both his legs in a car stunt that almost costed his life. He transferred to Suna and Sakura recognized the name on the surgery board immediately. She went to see him as soon as her shift was over. Madara was dizzy from the surgery and had a hard time to realize it was the small Sakura in front of him. She was a woman, a beautiful one. She smiled softly when he just whispered: “Took us long enough.”

They exchanged numbers, spend time together. Sakura talked about her boyfriend and Madara about his girlfriend. They were happy to finally be back to what they were. When Sakura’s boyfriend left with another woman, Madara was next to her the entire time. They watched movies and ate ice cream to get better.  
When Madara’s wife passed away three years after their wedding, Sakura was next to him. She helped him in many ways. Sakura took care of the funeral, went out of her to cook some meal to her friend, came to see him every weekend. He smiled for the first time at one of her jokes. She just hugged him when he realized that his wife was not coming and burst in tears. Sakura was a safe place.

They kissed for the first time two years after the death of Haru. Sakura didn’t come for a whole month. She had to process everything. They were both thirty-nine-year-old. She was the head surgeon of the hospital and he was a movie director, both of them had a life. She panicked. She didn’t want to realize that Madara was probably the love of her life: the only man that understood her with just eye-contact.  
She went back to his house and he was working out in the garden. She saw his muscular back and the only thing she could think about was: “Well, I’m fucked.”

Madara had known his feeling for a while before he kissed her. She was just adorable, and beautiful, and smart. He was smitten. Her smile always made his heart ache most deliciously. She was in front of him, laughing her ass off over a joke she was trying to tell him and he just kissed her. It was natural and he loved the way she responded. He took off his ring this night and didn’t put it back the next morning. Madara loved Sakura and wanted to spend the rest of his days waking up next to her. He was in love but she seemed shocked after the kiss and never came back. That’s why he was so surprised to see her in his garden completely drooling over his body. Madara smiled and cocked his head: “Enjoying the masterpiece?”

“Your ego knows no bounds, but I have to say: nice ass.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Sakura didn’t answer she just walked straight to Madara and kissed him. He stood there stunned, his breath stolen away. Sakura stepped back a mischievous smile on her lips.  
Yeah, Madara loved her very much.


End file.
